Nora et Sentopia
by zorali-zoki
Summary: Cette petite histoire relate (pour le moment) l'arrivée de Nora à Sentopia :3 ! Fanfic très vieille, j'avais la flemme de la recopier, mais maintenant elle est disponible x) bonne lecture ! (n'oubliez pas ma devise : une Review ne coute rien !)


Nora était une lycéenne de Fénelon, une école réputée dans toute la France. Sa vie d'asociale antipopulaire en avait fait une solitaire blasée, ou rien n'arrivait à la distraire. Elle n'avait ni amie, ni famille... La seule chose qu'elle aimait secrètement, c'était la mythologie, les runes, les fées, et tout ce qui touchait à l'imaginaire...

-Nora ! Encore en train de rêvasser ?!

La jeune fille sursauta, s'étant presque endormie pendant l'explication barbante des produits scalaires. Elle essaya d'enfouir discrètement le dessin d'un pégase sous son cours alors que la prof approchait d'un pas furieux.

-Comme d'habitude, poursuivez votre abonnement. Mercredi, deux heures. En attendant, partez en étude !

L'adolescente rangea ses affaires en soufflant : non pas que ça la gênait d'être exclue, mais le trajet était long vers le bureau du CPE. Elle arriva comme une fleur, s'installa à sa table réservée, déballa son matériel de dessin et commença à composer : une licorne aux crins roses pâles sertis de pierres précieuse apparut lentement sur la feuille au bout de quelques coups de crayon. Une ombre vint obscurcir sa feuille, et elle leva la tête : la surveillante.

-Puisque t'es encore là à rien faire, tu peux me donner un coup d'main ? Il faut ranger le matériel du gymnase !

-Pff... J'ai pas envie...

-Même pas si ça t'enlève tes heures de colle du mercredi ?

En faisant la moue, Nora se dirigea vers l'immense terrain de sport couvert, puis traversa une petite porte discrète pour arriver aux vestiaires en désordre. C'était pour ainsi dire le bordel !

-Foutus mecs prétentieux du club de foot, ils pourraient ranger de temps en temps...

Elle laissa les caleçons sales à leurs emplacements, puis tourna les talons pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans les cordes d'escalades et les accessoires de cirque. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle découvrit au fond d'une caisse un vieux livre usé avec un titre étrange en lettres d'or : "Sentopia". Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit, et resta bouche-bée devant son contenu : il était écrit en Runes !

-Super ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve !

La rebelle retourna à la première page pour tenter de le déchiffrer, mais elle n'y comprit rien.

-Hm... Quand les Runes sont gravées, elles le sont souvent en effet miroir...

Elle scruta le morceau de verre craquelé et couvert de crasse.

-Bah... Ça me fera une occasion de le nettoyer...

Elle vaporisa rapidement le produit à vitre pour le rendre de nouveau utilisable, avant de plaquer son bouquin contre.

-"L'imagination et l'Oracle mêlés sont la clef du chemin vers Sentopia"...

Au moment où elle prononça ses mots, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, la faisant tomber dans un tourbillon limineux aux milles couleurs. Des paillettes vinrent se coller à elle en la chatouillant, avant de la recouvrir entièrement, lui procurant une sensation de malaise étrange. D'un coup, tout cela cessa, et elle tomba en chute libre d'une vingtaine de mètres avant d'atterrir violemment dans une rivière à l'eau cristalline et fraîche...

-F-f-froid...

Saisie d'un frisson glaciale sur tout son corps, elle s'empressa se remonter sur la rive, au sec. Avant de s'assoir, elle le remarqua enfin...

-Heu... Je suis où là exactement ?

Nora observa attentivement l'environnement : composé de fruits énormes aux couleurs chatoyantes, d'arbres lumineux verts émeraude ornés de rubis, et de fleurs démesurées aux multiples senteurs. "Comme dans les contes de fées !", songea-t-elle avec une joie indéfinissable. L'adolescente ressentit soudain une douleur légère dans son dos, mais en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment "dans"... Étonnée, elle se rapprocha vers le courant pour observer son reflet dedans.

-C'est moi ça ?!

L'eau lui renvoyait l'image d'une sorte de femme aux oreilles pointues, aux cheveux bleus très longs coiffés et attachés par des bijoux précieux, portant une robe bleue faite de pétales ceinturée d'or à la taille. Ses chevilles étaient entourées de lianes fleuries, son bras gauche d'une espèce de bracelet avec un viseur, et son index droit d'une bague azurée en forme de papillon. Le plus étonnant pour elle, ce n'était pas sa nouvelle apparence, mais ces ailes de libellules bleutées qui naissaient entre ses omoplates...

-Là-bas, au bord de la rivière ! Une elfe en difficulté !

Interpelée, Nora se retourna : elle vit voleter jusqu'à elle une magnifique fille qui lui ressemblait quelque peu, du moins pour les oreilles et les ailes. Un jeune homme la suivit de près pour venir à son secours.

-Mo, regarde... La pauvre, elle a mouillé ses ailes, elle ne peut plus voler... déclara la femme qui venait de se poser avec grâce et légèreté sur le sol.

Son compagnon acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, avant de lui répondre.

-Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener au palais pour qu'elle se réchauffe, la nuit ne va pas tarder.

-Heu... Bonjour à vous deux, je suis Nora, à la base humaine mais plus depuis quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas voler, en temps normal je n'ai pas d'ailes ! Ni de jupes horriblement courtes à ras des fesses...

Les deux patrouilleurs se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Elle s'est peut être cogné la tête ? suggéra le dénommé Mo.

-Je vous entends, et non je ne suis pas folle !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château ! Mais comment ?...

-HAAAA ! Mo, Yuko, attention !

Une sorte de fée, apparemment une "Elfe", fonça à toute vitesse vers les trois protagonistes, volant très maladroitement en zig-zag, avant d'imiter parfaitement la chute de Nora quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec autant de classe, elle s'écrasa sur l'herbe tendre, s'étalant de tout son long...

-Ça va ?! s'inquiéta la nouvelle elfe bleue. Rien de cassé ?!

-Hm... Non je vais bien, merci ! répondit la rose avec un sourire. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas très bien à m'entendre avec mes ailes... Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais en temps normal je n'en ai pas ! Tu dois me prendre pour une folle toi aussi, hein ? Haha !

-Pas du tout ! Moi aussi je suis humaine normalement !

-Sérieusement ?!

-Bon ! les coupa la belle elfe orange, probablement Yuko. On t'emmène au palais royal, là-bas on pourra réchauffer tes ailes avec une infusion de fougères de cristal.

-De... De quoi ?

-T'es pas du coin hein ? devina Mo. Tu m'as l'air comme Mia !

-Mia ? C'est qui ?

-C'est moi ! répondit la rose.

Elle fit un petit signe de main pour attirer son attention. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était, ni comment aller à cette forteresse dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler... D'un coup, elle entendit une voix se rapprocher rapidement, mais elle ne comprit pas quand elle vit une magnifique licorne arriver... "La même que celle que j'ai dessiné !" remarqua-t-elle enfin.

-Attendez une minute... Pourquoi je comprends ce que dit ce cheval ?!

La concernée hennit pour protester.

-Pardon, cette licorne.

-Wahou... Tu es vraiment comme Mia, tu peux comprendre leur langage !

L'elfe vêtue de rose bonbon s'approcha lentement de l'animal mythique pour lui caresser les naseaux, puis sa longue crinière aussi rose que ses propres cheveux.

-Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?

La voix mélodieuse de la jument lui demande d'approcher, avant de lui jurer fidélité en lui proposant de monter sur son dos.

-C'est bien la première fois que les licornes acceptent des elfes sur leurs dos ! releva Yuko.

-C'est époustouflant ! en rajouta Mo. Au moins on peut l'amener jusque chez moi.

-Chez toi ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur Nora et Mia.

-Bah oui, c'est le prince Mo, futur roi de Sentopia !

-Sentopia... Comme le nom du livre...

-Toi aussi tu l'as ? s'étonna l'autre humaine métamorphosée en elfe.

Avant d'engager la discussion, sa majesté leur fit signe de se bouger un peu pour prendre la route. Sur le dos de sa monture, nommée Lyria, elle se mit à galoper avec une joie débordant dans ce pays merveilleux qui dépassait la réalité. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le paysage changeait, la végétation se diversifiait, et ils croisaient plusieurs troupeaux de licornes sauvages de toutes les couleurs imaginables ! Peu importe leurs apparences, elles avaient toutes des pierres précieuses sur les crins et la queue... Un peu plus loin encore, ils rencontrèrent quelques maison faite d'or et de bijou.

-Vous ne vivez pas dans des fleurs géantes ? remarqua la bleue, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-D'où te vient une idée aussi bizarre ? s'étonnèrent Yuko et Mo. Pourquoi vivre dans des fleurs, quand on peut se contenter de ça ?

Devant eux se dressa un immense palais aux tons vifs, dont les portes étaient inexistantes, laissant passer n'importe qui. Beaucoup de gens était attroupé autour d'eux, fixant Nora avec étonnement...

-Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? demanda l'unique elfe incapable de bouger ses ailes.

-Cela fait des millénaires qu'une licorne n'est pas rentrée dans le palais. Et encore moins avec un elfe sur son dos !

Devant les murmures admiratifs des habitants de Sentopia, elle entra, la boule au ventre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Mia. J'ai suivi exactement le même chemin lors de mon premier séjour ici...

Le prince Mo partit chercher une coupelle pleine d'un liquide odorant et un peu verdâtre, qu'il s'empressa d'étaler sur les membres glacés de la nouvelle arrivante. Cela faisait étonnamment un bien fou...

-Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Nora...

-Nora, ton bracelet clignote ! reprit Yuko.

En effet, à son poignet droit, une grosse pierre bleue ciel s'illuminait de mille feux, à en faire mal aux yeux... Heureusement celui de Mia faisait pareil, donc elle n'avait pas peur !

-Pourquoi ils font ça ?

-Parce qu'ils n'ont plus de batterie ! Pour rester à Sentopia, nous avons un temps limité... À la prochaine les amis !

Sur ces mots, la jeune elfe rose disparut, comme par magie. Les deux autres lui firent au revoir de la main...

-Attendez, j'vais pas faire ça moi aussi ?! paniqua-t-elle.

De nouveau, elle se sentit tomber en chute libre, hurlant à se briser la voix. Le tourbillon de lumière avait réapparu, et les petites paillettes multicolores se dirigeaient vers elle pour l'ensevelir une deuxième fois. Quant elles s'envolèrent, Nora remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans le vestiaire de Fénelon. Quelques une des runes s'allumaient, puis la page se tourna d'elle même... Un dessin s'y trouvait : une elfe qui lui ressemblait étrangement assise sur une licorne. "Lyria..." songea-t-elle avec tendresse. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de fermer le bouquin et de la ramener jusqu'à son sac, où elle l'enfouit précieusement. Elle n'avait pas rêver finalement, vu que sur son poignet se trouvait le voyant joyaux qui avait cessé de briller. Elle passa la nuit à réfléchir : comment c'était possible ? Était-ce un rêve éveillé ou une autre forme de réalité ? Elle s'endormit en ressassant tout cela... Le lendemain en cours, une nouvelle élève se présenta devant la classe.

-Enchanté. Je suis Mia !

~ The End ~


End file.
